Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to algorithms for generating data samples representative of a data field, compressing (also known as encoding) the data samples for efficient storage in a memory such as a computer memory, and then retrieving the data samples by decompressing (decoding) them to represent a facsimile of the data field.
More particularly this invention relates to algorithms for taking data samples representative of images such as a picture or printed language character, compressing the data samples for efficient storage in a small area of computer memory, and decompressing the data samples to reproduce a likeness of the images.